What of the Other Maruaders 2
by Karka
Summary: this is completely separate to the other fic i wrote by the same name. someone misread my summary. i decided to write a fic dedicated to this person. Thankyou Jules!


Title: What of the Other Marauders 2

Summary: in one of the reviews I got for my other Sirius/Remus story, the reviewer had read the summary wrong. What she read sounded like so much fun I decided to write that one too. Thanks to Jules for the inspiration. Here is the summary that you read:

James and Lily assumed Peter never got any in his life. But what of the other Marauders?

Please note that this story is completely separate from the other one. I am just reusing my own title. I liked the idea that Jules came up with and wrote it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I owned Harry Potter, he would have dated Draco instead of Ginny, Sirius and Remus would have never died and I'll leave I to your imagination as to what I would have those two doing! Wink wink

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"James."

"Yes Lily dearest?"

"Are you sure that we should be doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"Spying on them."

"Do you want your curiosity satisfied or not?"

"Well yes, but couldn't we just ask them?"

The two were creeping up the stairs to the boys' dorms. It was a beautiful sunny Saturday, after the exams and every other student in the school was lounging around the grounds sun bathing. All except four. Lily and James, who were still creeping slowly and quietly up the stairs and talking in whispers, and Remus and Sirius, who had none to subtly declined the offer of sunbathing and separately (when they thought no one was looking) crept up to the dorms. That was four hours previously. No one had seen them since.

"But you know that they would just flat out deny it!" James hissed pausing to listen. "Do you hear that?"

A strange noise seemed to be coming from the upper regions of the dormitory. A strange…

"Moaning?" Lily hissed back, shock evident in her voice. "I'm not sure we should go up any further."

"Chicken?" James asked, smirking as he carried on up the stairs.

"No." she replied defiantly as she followed him.

They reached the top of the tower, right outside the door to the seventh year boys' room. The sound of the moaning was much clearer. James and Lily both jumped when Remus' voice came through the door.

"Oh God Sirius!" he dragged out Sirius' name. He was gasping for breath. "Don't stop!"

James' jaw dropped. He turned to Lily, only to find that she was on her knees peering through the keyhole.

"Oh my God." She whispered. "They're… they're…"

"They're what?" James whispered impatiently.

Lily could clearly find no words to describe what the pair were doing as she stood up, her face flushed as she allowed James to take her position at the keyhole.

He then understood why she couldn't speak.

Remus and Sirius were on Sirius' bed. Directly opposite the door. James could see very clearly from the position he was in what they were doing. Sirius was, to put it bluntly, having mad, passionate sex with the werewolf, who was lying underneath him, clutching the sheets so hard his knuckles were white. His back was arched as he met the black haired boy's thrusts.

"Sirius I – " Remus groaned again, unable to finish the sentence.

Sirius growled, nipping the exposed skin of Remus' throat.

James pulled away from the keyhole. He motioned to Lily to go back down the stairs. They both legged it as fast and quietly as they could back down the stairs.

They stopped when they reached the common room. "Oh my." Lily said, blushing slightly.

"Indeed."

"What?" said Peter as he walked through the portrait hole.

He started walking over toward the boy dormitories.

"No! Don't go up there!" the other two yelped.

"Why not? What's up there?" Peter asked, confused.

"You don't want to go up there I promise you." James said evasively, not really wanting to answer the question.

"Why though?" Peter asked as James and Lily pushed him away from the stairs.

"Someone has let off a load of dung bombs. It reeks up there. Honestly, it smells so bad." Lily said.

"Oh alright then. I just wanted to get something out of my trunk. I'll do it later I guess." Peter shrugged. He didn't want to smell of dung. "You guys coming down yet?"

"In a minute. You go on, we'll catch you up." James said.

Peter did as he was told and left, the portrait closing behind him.

"Do you think it was a good idea, not telling him." Lily asked.

"Peter Petigrew has never gotten any in his life. Therefore he would either freak out or ask way too many questions. I wish to face neither so I think the answer to your question is yes that was a very good idea." James replied.

"What was a very good idea?" Sirius' voice sounded behind them and they turned to see him and Remus descending the stairs, fully clothed, smiles gracing their features and their eyes twinkling.

"Well, erm… you see. Erm." Lily started.

"We sort of…. Well. Er…" James continued.

Remus and Sirius turned to each other and grinned. "Do you think we should tell them?" Remus asked Sirius.

"I think we can put them out of their misery." Sirius grinned.

"We know you were outside." Remus said. "I could smell and hear you."

James' jaw dropped. "You… you did?" he stuttered.

Lily simply blushed. "Sorry." She mumbled.

Sirius threw her a grin. "It's fine. Now. What was a good idea?"

"Oh, we stopped Peter going up to the dorms. We figured that he would freak."

"Aw!" the pair said indignantly. "That would have been fun!"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Tat's it! Review please!


End file.
